


Ocean Nights

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anxiety, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: (Y/n) is not the adventuring type, but thankfully Lu Ren  is up for the challenge.





	Ocean Nights

Staring out at the ocean before you, you couldn't help but wonder how you'd gotten here. Lara Croft was your best friend and you'd do absolutely anything for her, but you knew you weren't really the fighting or adventurous type. You were highly concerned that you're lack of skills would make you a hindrance to Lara and Lu, who were very obviously made for this kind of thing. The last thing you ever wanted to do was get someone hurt.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Lu sit down in the deck chair. He was quiet for a moment, and the two of you simply observed the waves of the sea together.

"Something bothering you?" Lu asked, breaking the silence between you. 

You shrugged, resting your head on your hand as you leaned against the railing. "No," You lied.

He snickered softly, "Yeah, sure. That was convincing."

You rolled your eyes and gave him your best side eye. You thought Lu was a pretty cool dude, but god he was a bucket full of sarcasm. 

"Seriously, I'm fine," You replied, returning your gaze to the ocean. After a deep breath you decided to continue, squeezing the railing in an effort to ground yourself in reality, "I just can't believe I'm here. I've got a really bad feeling about what's on this island and it kind of scares me. I'm not as athletic or intelligent as Lara, and honestly I'm more likely to injure myself or someone else than actually provide any help. If anything, I'm just putting you both in more danger, if my fears have any merit."

There was a pause, during which you berated yourself for spilling that word vomit to a near stranger. Finally, Lu spoke again, "That's not entirely a bad thing. Some men like dangerous women."

You couldn't stop the laughter that slipped past your lips, unable to believe he'd really said that. There were many ways you'd thought he'd respond, but that was definitely not one of them. "What the heck, Lu?" You managed to choke out between breaths.

He shrugged, smirking at you, "It's true."

"I'm not really sure that's the kind of dangerous most men think of."

"I don't know, I think it counts."

"I'm gonna have to disagree."

~~~~

The following days were a haze of insane, near-death experiences. Somehow, you'd made it through with only a a few cuts and bruises. It wasn't until the very end of everything that you actually tripped on a root and felt the pain of fractured pride and possibly an ankle. Of course you would live through being shot at only to injure your own self.

Lu came to the rescue, scooping you off your feet and carrying you the rest of the way to the helicopter. "You know, I believe you've been more of a danger to yourself than anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," You grumbled, hiding your face in his shirt. You were already mortified, you definitely didn't need to be taunted anymore.

He grinned down at you, "Hey, it's okay. I don't mind playing the hero."

"Some men like dangerous women, after all," You repeated cheekily, finally looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah we do."


End file.
